


Feel

by Kaymist



Series: Eorzean Lemonade Stand [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, No Beta, Other, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut with a hint of plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, we die like men!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymist/pseuds/Kaymist
Summary: Rare are the moments of rest, of peace, of indulgence. Lahabrea must take what he can, where he can, even in this body.
Relationships: Lahabrea/Warrior of Light, Thancred Waters/Warrior of Light
Series: Eorzean Lemonade Stand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I tried. I've been working on this for a bit. Scrapped 10k words and settled with this. I hope you like it.  
> (And tell me if you think I could add a tag. I'm absolutely horrid with them.)

Everything was in order.

It was a rare moment when Lahabrea was able to relax. The Garleans were preparing their ambush even as he poured a glass of brandy, tucked away in the heart of the Scions. Just after dawn, they would strike. The timing was perfect. Their blessed eikon slayer had just reported in with the defeat of Titan and her return in the next day. If all went well, she would walk in just as the bodies began to cool. All he had to do was _wait_.

A shame, really. The sight would be quite devastating. Particularly to the broken creature that she was; just on the cusp of opening her heart to others once more. Would it shatter upon the eventual reveal of himself? The ultimate betrayal from such a close comrade.

Lahabrea sighed and tilted his glass to the glow of candle before him. To crush her bright, but fractured, soul would be... _unpleasant_. His only mercy is at least sparing her from this. Who’s to say what the Garleans would do to her should she ever be captured.

He shook off the thoughts and raised the glass to his lips, breathing in the dark scent of it. Pointless to ponder the inevitable. No. He would better spend his precious ‘bells’, as they called them, on more pleasurable pastimes. Such-as-this. He tipped the contents back, savored, and swallowed. The burn was almost cool, heavy in the wood it was aged in, and smooth.

It put a haze to his senses. Strong enough that the sudden click of a lock had him jerking upright in his seat. Leaning against the door, was someone that should _not be there_. Dull jade eyes and loose curls of auburn were all he could see in the dim light, but that was all one needed with her. He set his glass down and leaned back again, hands folding over his stomach. Now to get her to leave.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Lahabrea said and tilted his head when she took a step into the circle of light. “To what do I owe such a late visit, Lady Weisshardt?”

The woman looked as if she had came straight to him, still clad in dirty traveling robes. Exhaustion was clear in the lines of her face and the tension in her shoulders, but her eyes spoke of more. Glassy with dark circles beneath. Hollow and drained. “I-I find myself in need of your help, Master Waters,” Clovis said, eyes shifting to the side before closing.

That caught his attention. He turned to face her completely, easily slipping on a worried expression. A bit of extra focus to clear the fog from his drink. “Anything for you, my friend. You need but say the word.” He took her hand for added measure, giving it a soft squeeze. It was clear he would need to ease her mind before he could even attempt to take her elsewhere.

She huffed out a bitter laugh and cracked an eye open again. “You haven’t even asked what it is I need help with,” she muttered, muscles easing just the slightest in her shoulders.

The lazy smile and shrug came easily as Lahabrea leaned back on the habits of the soul in his grasp. “I am but a fool for a beautiful maiden.”

Said maiden snorted before her expression pinched, focusing on her fingers loosely clasped in his. “Do…” she started softly, pausing to lick her lips. “Do you remember that night? On the cliffs?”

There was no warning. Her words triggered a surge of aether in the boy’s soul and it flared through his shielding. It was short, but just enough for a memory to rush up. Lahabrea was hit with fleeting images of a still healing white mage, escaped to the outskirts of a celebrating desert camp. Drunk and jaded, speaking of her past with cold tones. A quiet plead to feel. Soft skin, ragged breaths, the taste of mead and salt. Pressure behind his heart that took his breath away.

A gentle tug to his hand shattered the memory. He scrambled to regain his control and found the adventurer beginning to pull away. His limbs moved on their own, snatching her wrist and jumping to his feet.

“Yes,” he rasped out, mouth suddenly dry. He had not been prepared for the visceral reaction. His own curiosity was twisting with the bleeding emotions. A downward spiral that was slipping through his fingers. A look of hope lifted her features as she turned back to him, though still tinged with the darkness. Perhaps...it would be possible to-

“Would you help me again?”

The heat of the brandy coiled and dropped in Lahabrea’s gut. A feeling he hadn’t felt in eons roiled to life, fed by the physical ones that continued to slip through his ragged shields. A severe miscalculation had been made. The simplest of mistakes. He had underestimated the strength of this sundered soul.

The hand on her wrist loosened from a clutch to a cradle before lifting it to his mouth. She smelt of wind and ozone, earth tinged with the burn of aether. Her skin was soft when he pressed his lips to that vulnerable place. Her following sharp intake of air was particularly satisfying.

It was foolish to even consider such feckless fancies, dally in capricious thoughts… But the potent cocktail of suppressed mortal needs, age old memories, and his own inquisitiveness had tipped the scales past the point of care. Lahabrea would take his long earned moment and _savor it_.

“If that is what you wish,” he breathed and raised his eyes to hers. “I am but a willful servant, my lady.”

Green darkened all the more, fleck of gold and burgundy mixing to bloodstone hues. Plush lips pressed together before parting in a sigh of relief. Clovis managed a slight smile and turned her hand in his loose grip to slide her fingers up along his jaw. He could feel the slightest of trembles as he leaned into the touch and pressed her hand closer.

“My than-”

He dipped his head down the scant ilm between them and pressed his lips to hers, stealing her whisper and her gasp. The ease with which she yielded into him was the last gentle tug to pull him completely under. Each desire and flicker of pining sentiment became his only thoughts, fueled on with faint stirrings of wistful longings.

Her mouth parted as she slid her arms up to his neck and pulled herself closer. His own followed suit, relishing in tracing familiar and unfamiliar curves and slipping beneath the part in her robes to palm her hip. The knee length skirt was pushed aside to feel the heat of her skin. A heat that grew when she sighed into the kiss, fingers digging into the loose shirt he wore.

For all she appeared fatigued, Clovis came to life in his arms. Quiet noises of surprised pleasure when he tightened his hold to turn them, the quickening of her heart against his chest, the quiet groan as he laid her over the bed nearby. Her hands quickly changed for gripping to tugging, fumbling through the laces at his chest once he slunk over her. There was a desperation to her urgency.

Even as her fingers strained to map him, the mix of memories filled him the pressing urge to provoke that which she had asked for. Lahabrea pulled himself from her lips to taste along her jaw, relishing the feel of warm flesh under his tongue. She tasted nostalgic, of something unnameable, but comforting and sweet. He followed down her throat, urging her hands to his shoulders before flicking open the clasp at her breasts.

Moving her hands did not stay her attempts to grasp at him. They fisted handfuls shirt, trying to pull it over his head, but he batted them away and tugged her robes fully open. “You wish to feel, yes?” he said lowly, nuzzling along the tops of her banded breasts.

Clovis nodded lazily and forced her fingers to tangle in the sheets.

His slid his hands up her sides and hooked his thumbs under the tightly wound fabric. “Good,” Lahabrea murmured, tugging an end free and watched it unravel. “Then you will stay yourself...” He pushed it away and dipped his head down to nose over a peak. “And _take what I give you_.” The whisper ended with his lips opening to take the nipple in his mouth. She arched her back up with a gasp, not even noticing his slip in speech from the flowery words of the Hyur. Nor how quickly she unconsciously gave in to the command his tone.

As he lathed at hardening flesh, his returned his hands to roaming her. One tweaking her other nipple, running fingers over ribs that pressed too close to the surface, linger in the dips of her hips just above her skirt. The other went to the leg she’d crooked around his hip to feel the firm muscles and smooth skin. Her noises a choir of quiet rapture, sighs and pants. Every ilm of her only had him craving more, floundering under the exhilaration.

He needed more.

That need drove him down farther. To tasting as much as he could on his way towards his goal. When his fingers hooked to the hem of her skirt, her hips eagerly lifted, allowing him to pull them down with her smalls in tandem with her kicking off her tattered boots. Lahabrea paused as he straightened, swallowing down the groan that strained in his chest at her completely ravished state. Spread wantonly in only her skewed robes, heavy felt perfectly framing breasts that rose and fell with her breath.

But sweeter nectar called to him. He swiftly hooked her thighs over his shoulders and settled between them, chuckling at her gasp. They curled around him on their own as he began to press slow open mouth kisses along the inside of her thighs. By the time he reached the cleft of her legs, her hips were pinned beneath his arm and twitching against the restraint. Her pants grew louder, joined by gritted groans at each drag of his tongue just along the sides of her folds. He could taste the faintest hints of her cloying taste.

Clovis’ hands flew to his hair and gripped with twitching fingers when he finally ended the small tease with a long swipe of the flat of his tongue. From bottom to top, dragging the moment out to let her fill his senses. Heady scent, radiating warmth, tempting sweetness and wet flesh. At last he pulled a strained cry from her that raised in pitch when he stopped to suckle on her clit.

His free hand joined his mouth, gently spreading and caressing silken lips, teasing the entrance to her quivering slit. Firm sucks eased to languid licks, relaxing her to ease a finger in the molten heat. Her muscles latched on instantly, clenching to pull it deeper as she moaned.

Lahabrea felt his blood alite from it all. A low groan of his own dragged from his throat, muffled in her cunt. His mouth pulled from her with a wet sound and his licked his lips while looking up to meet her dazed eyes. The green was so dark, it was almost impossible to make out the hue under heavy lids.

“Do you feel?” he breathed, slow beginning to move his finger.

“Y-yes,” Clovis whined and let her head fall back.

Oh, how delightful it was to have another bow under his ministrations. Slowly breaking down any self imposed barrier of composure and revel in the way her inhibitions fled. Though she was still holding back. Not allowing herself to _fully_ give in to the sensations.

“You do not.” The speed of his finger picked up, crooking and pressing over slick walls. Taking in each minute reaction of her body to find what she needed. “Perhaps you’ve never truly known.” He added another finger. “Something to remedy.”

He kept the pace steady, but with one change; channeling just a spark of his aether into his hand. Her reaction was instant, crying out and clamping her thighs around him. His mouth returned to aching flesh, tongue taking the place of his fingers briefly to slip in and drink his fill, then back to skim his teeth over her clit. Two fingers became three, stretching and filling her with the unrelenting flow of pleasure. Soon her hands were clutching his hair and her hips were grinding against his face with abandon.

Her last thread of restraint gone, at last.

Oh, she was close. Lahabrea could feel every muscle tightening and her reedy, ragged breathing broken with keens. And yet, he stopped. He pulled away from her, grinning at the salacious sucking noise his fingers made. Her hands tried to draw him back down, but with her twitching muscles, she could do nothing to stop his leisurely crawl back up her body.

He settled down on his side against her, leaning on an elbow to watch her eyes flutter open. Glazed over green striking against her flushed skin. Taking advantage of the moment, he pressed his sodden fingers to her lips. It surprised her, but they opened nonetheless, tongue dipping out to take in her own essence. Easily following whatever he offered.

“So good, [ _sweetness_ ],” Lahabrea murmured, pulling his fingers away and easing himself over her once more. “Would you like more?”

Clovis shuddered into action with a nod, eyes growing wider with need and hands scrambling for his shirt amid indiscernible gasped pleads. Lahabera allowed it, shrugging it off and kissed her deeply as she desperately pulled the laces on his trousers loose. The feel of his cock being freed and her small fingers tracing it reverently was kindle to his banked needs. Simmer to sputtering roil, washing away sense.

Kicking his trousers completely off, he fell upon her with urgency. His hips slotted to hers, length slipping through her folds and drawing a low moan from the both of them. He gritted his teeth against the thrumming need to drive into her and rocked, grinding every ilm of him along her clit. The still sensitive bundled sent the woman bowing from the bed with a silent cry. But he didn’t give her a moment to recover. Over and over, he coaxed her to the edge again. It was only once her body was taunt as a bow did he give what they both craved so fiercely.

Lahabrea pulled her into a deep kiss and drove into her hard. It was enough for her to come with a loud cry. It was pure bliss to feel her shatter around him. Her walls spasmed and gripped his cock, flooding liquid heat that eased his continued thrusts.

“ _Feel_ , [ _my sweetling_ ],” he moan, pressing himself fully to her and nuzzling along her shoulder.

“Y-yes!” Clovis gasped, beginning to meet the roll of his hips. “Oh, yes, Than-”

He rammed into her with a growl, cutting off that damned name and making her scream. Any sound she made would be for _him_ . To have her sing herself hoarse in praise to _him_.

The possessive desire spurred him to a frenzy. He pulled her legs up, took her hips in both hands, and pounded into her. Aether began to pulse around them, his control slipping as he reveled in the building pressure. Words in his own ancient tongue spilled from his lips.

“[ _Accept it. Accept me, sweetling. Open yourself, feel!_ ]” he rasped between pants, feeling as her aether responded. Flickering and sparking weakly, a faint caress against his. But it was more than he’d felt in millennia. He engulfed her. Wrapped his very being around her feeble, but warm soul.

If before had been bliss, this was ecstasy. She was all he could feel, think, _breath_. His own limbs began to shake, loins tightening. Lahabrea dropped her legs and pulled her close, abandoning rhythm to chase release. He snaked a hand down and circled her clit with rough fingers. Again. He needed her to come again.

And she did. Clovis gasped a silent cry, convulsing against and around him. Dragging him along with her. Everything became a shroud of blaring pleasure, one feeding into the other. Wave after wave until, at last...it ebbed.

Lahabrea sucked in a shuddering breath and loosened his tight grip on her, smoothing over the beginnings of bruises. Clovis barely stirred, languid and dazed and heaving for air. Their aether had settled, leaving the air heavy only with the heat of their coupling. Quiet. Peaceful, almost. A moment to savor. But one that could not last.

He quickly gathered his wits and rolled off her, ignoring the twinge of regret. She reached for him, of course. Weak fingers grasping at his arm as he went to stand.

“Wha-where are you-”

He leaned over her and pressed a finger to her lips. “Rest,” he whispered, bending more to press his forehead to hers. “You are strong, but even you must rest after such sharing.”

The words were beyond her understanding, but she relaxed and gave him a warm smile, eyes falling closed. The twinge grew to a stab as he eased her into a deep sleep, one that would last until all was finished here. He would move her elsewhere.

It would not do for harm to come to his.

**Author's Note:**

> If you share in thirst, feel free to join the wonderfully supportive, debauched, and enabling [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club ](https://discord.gg/MuZWB2m) We wallow together in Discord with the wonderful Emet-Selch.


End file.
